Daily Drabbles
by Pamplemoose
Summary: A word, a day, a drabble. Some random thoughts, anything can happen depending on the word of the day provided by Merriam-Webster . Yaoi & Het
1. Epistemic

_Hi there everyone, Pample here!_

_I know lots, or at least some, people are eagerly awaiting the new chapter of Asylum, but I'm afraid that it has hit a road block. Writing was already slow going as I wanted everything to be perfect with it, but my laptop broke so much I can't even turn it on to retrieve whats on there! So I've lost all my stories, including 3 chapters of my post TB epic and the almost complete chapter 1 of Asylum._

_It was kind of a blow, and I really can't be bothered to start writing Asylum again at the moment, I can't even decide where exactly I want the story to go (I'd love help on that btw, so if you could advise I'd love it!), but in the meantime though that some drabbles could stir up the ol' writing juices._

_I would like to thank setr, for her word of the day series inspiring me to try the same, as I get a word of the day on my homepage each day I turn my PC on!_

_Enjoy!_

_Epistemic_

_Character - Robin_

* * *

**Epistemic**: - **:** of or relating to knowledge or knowing

Robin was smart. She wasn't being smug when she said it; it was merely fact, just as the sea is blue and every fifth sentence that comes from Ussop's mouth is a lie. Being a qualified archaeologist at age 8 made it simple to fall to these conclusions. So when asked who was the smartest person on the ship, Robin wouldn't feel embarrassed to say herself.

Her captain, Monkey D Luffy could quash this theory. He wasn't the most intelligent man in the universe, far from it, but he could easily claim more knowledge than her in many areas.

She could see how wise he really was, from the determined relief when he beat an enemy, the clear understanding of circumstance when he met another soul bound to become a new friend, and even through the joy and support he provided to those troubled people who sailed under him.

Oh yes, her captain had the largest epistemic threshold of the heart, far more than her knowledge could ever be.

----

* * *

_I hope I have the time/inclanation to write a drabble for every day, so it will get the creative juices flowing_

_Gonna go enjoy my fancy new laptop now - it has a good picture so I can greatly enjoy the new FMA anime (which OMG is already amazing after 1 episode)_

_Thanks for Reading!_

_Pamplemoose :D_


	2. Perlieu

_Chapter spam! I missed one wotd on my homepage but found the archive them! So we have the past 3 days for your enjoyment!_

_I'd love it if you could review or comment or just tell me your opinions or constructive criticims_

_Enjoy!_

_Purlieu_

_Character - Viv_

* * *

**Purlieu -** an outlying or adjacent district

She didn't like it, out on the edges.

They were necessary of course, what else would a nation be if it didn't have boundaries? But Vivi always preferred it in the capital, wrapped up in the hustle and bustle of trying to run a country, and everything being a princess of a developing country entailed. Out in the edges, they were simpler people, happy in their lives of farming and fishing, and had little to discuss outside their jobs. It made her mind wander.

In times like this, when Vivi would tour the purlieu of her father's nation, there was a part of her that ached to run beyond those boundaries. The thoughts she normally ignored were entertained when perusing the borders, whispering of adventure, of fun and laughter and her nakama sailing, waiting for her.

She would turn her back on the border and the thoughts. When her country is grown, the sea will still be there. And so will her nakama.

* * *

_So technically, Purlieu refers to the area OUTSIDE the boundary of land. I hope this is understood. Purlieu is apparently an old english word, used to explain the limits of land given to a man, and ther was a ritual he had to carry out to determine which land was his. I'm not too sure though._

_Vivi! Im not a huge Vivi fan but when this came out so effortlessly. I admire how determined she is to help her people, even to sacrifice her own happiness with the friends. She is an ideal princess._


	3. Hachure

_Hachure_

_Pairing - NxU_

* * *

**Hachure** - **:** to shade with or show by short lines used for shading and denoting surfaces in relief (as in map drawing) and drawn in the direction of slope

She didn't draw old maps; they were inaccurate. The traditional methods of contouring were inefficient compared to new standards, though she would admit they did look impressive. Tiny lines, hachures shading the area to signify the steepness of the hill. It made the whole map seem shaded, and while Nami appreciated the beauty, it didn't make it easy to read.

He didn't draw maps; the were confusing. But in a roundabout way he did know about the old fashioned methods of shading, and he was a big fan. It made a simple sketch look far more impressive. Tiny lines to highlight the shadow caused by the light over the desk, longer lines darkening the swirling pinwheel as the arm eagerly moved to draw the next line, and the lips shadowed as they pursed in concentration. It brought body and life to a sketch, and Ussop hoped Nami would appreciate the beauty.

When Nami saw her gift, she thought she should try writing old maps more often.

* * *

_Though I am not a fan of the hetero pairing in OP (I like my fanfics with Yaoi, thank you very much!), there are 2 pairings I do enjoy. UxN is one of them. They are both quite...human compared to the rest of the crew. They fear more and they try their best to be brave despite not being inhumanly endowed with powers or strength. They are also smart and I just think they go quite well together. So as soon as I learnt what Hachures were I immediately envisioned Ussop drawing Nami. They are just too cute._


	4. Withy

_Withy_

_Pairing - RxF_

* * *

**Withy** -** :** willow; _especially_ **:** any of various willows whose pliable twigs are used for furniture and basketry**:** a flexible slender twig or branch

Withy, if there was any way to describe her that would be it. Her body swayed in the wind like a hand waving, or a branch of willow on the breeze. When he saw her hair dance in the air he thought it was like leaves in the wind. His best creations were made after a day spent discussing architecture with her.

And her heart was just as pliable, as strong as the hardest beech, yet it bent and moulded to her will. Now, with the assistance of her nakama it was withy again, bending around them as they all formed one fully functioning unit.

True, her heart was brittle, slightly unused to being heeded, especially in the ways of love. But he intended to treat it; and watch her grow.

* * *

_Ahh RxF, the other hetro pairing I enjoy. They are both older and I like to imgine them being a bit flirty and dirty together, and how can we not think that way when they spent half of TB trailing eachother, and the only reason Franky is on that crew is Robin lead him there by his balls (literally) This drabble is a tad abstract, which Im not sure if Im happy with because it is very un-frankyish. But I like the way it sounds so it stays as it is!_

_Thanks for Reading!_

_Pamplemoose_


	5. Telecommute

_Telecommute_

_Pairing, SmokerxAce_

* * *

**Telecommute** - : to work at home by the use of an electronic linkup with a central office

"So, Captain, report."

Smoker hated reporting. It was dull, tedious and generally involved a lot of being yelled at for not doing his job properly. Now he was travelling, telecommunication was the method of reporting to the above. He vastly preferred it; though the reports were still dull it's a lot easier to be scolded when you cannot see the person doing it.

"Well Sir, the mission did have some success."

"Some? Did you find Mugiwara?"

"…No."

"So how do you classify the mission as a success then, Smoker?"

The Marine Captain prayed the grinding of his teeth wouldn't get picked up by Den Den Mushi, and consequently his superior. He tried to keep his voice as level as possible.

"Because, Sir, the crew managed to apprehend…three other pirate crews that were terrorising the area - "

His grinding may have been hidden, but the sigh from the other end was definitely audible.

"But not sight nor sound of any Mugiawara? Honestly Captain, you abandon your post to go on this wild goose chase and have no luck. You haven't managed to arrest any high-risk pirates yet. Isn't that the whole objective of your mission. Where is this justice?"

"…….."

"Smoker? Captain, report."

The superior waited for any response, hoping the short fused captain wasn't going to blow up on him. He did not expect the unmanly yelp.

"Is everything alright there Smoker?"

"…Sorry sir, things are a bit tied up at the moment….Permission to report later?"

"Approved. I await your call Captain."

The line went dead, and Smoker's growls quickly filled the rooms.

Telecommunication may be boring, but at least it didn't show the high-risk pirate currently smirking under his table, eagerly pawing at his crotch.

"You should pay more attention to your seniors, Taisa. Don't want you losing focus now."

The raging yell was drowned out by Ace's laugh and the resulting, throaty, lust filled moan. The Den Den Mushi sat forgotten.

* * *


	6. Superjacent

_Superjacent_

_Pairings - none, more nakamashippy._

* * *

**Superjacent** - : lying above or upon **:** overlying

They lived on a web of dreams.

Inhabiting the dream of a shipwright, whishing to see his greatest achievement reach the ends of the earth. Looking on that earth for an ocean, for the cook's dream of finding the place where everything converges and all life gathers.

Using that life as apparatus for the doctor, to achieve his dream of curing every illness known to man or beast. And using the cures of the doctor to treat the swordsman, so he can survive battles until he can face his dreams and claim the title of the greatest.

The inspiration of the swordsman urging the sniper to be stronger, to reach his dream of becoming a brave warrior so he can face his father without the mask of lies. The lies teaching the archaeologist how to separate fact and fiction, making her journey joyful as she searches for the hidden truth.

All lead by the navigator, drawing the path taken by their shipwright's ship until she has mapped all of their world. Lead back to where their journey began together, where the musician's dream waits for him to return to.

Yet all their dreams are superjcent to the captain's, held in place with a grin and a straw hat. A dream to be the World's Greatest Pirate. And all the dreamers who sail on the web know that His dream will be a reality.

* * *

_Short but sweet, couldn't think of any pairings or plot but all I could think of was this. It's kinda true, the only reason any of the SHs are trying to achieve their dream is because Luffy pushed them into it. Except maybe Zoro, who was already trying to become the greated (maybe thats why those two get on so well), and to an extent Robin, who was always searching for the true knowledge but just kinda lost her way just trying to stay alive. So in a way, Luffy's dream is above all of their because without his theirs wouldn't exist._


	7. Lickerish

_Lickerish_

_Pairing - None, slight SxN_

* * *

**Lickerish** - 1 : greedy, desirous *2 : lecherous

"Sanjiiiiii! Meat!"

Rubber limbs flew towards the galley, and if the cook weren't so well prepared, there would already be no meat left in the stockroom.

"Luffy! You just ate ten minutes ago! Wait until dinner, Shitty gomu!"

From behind her book, Robin smirked as she heard the thud of a shoe hitting rubber and the yelp of rubber colliding with a long nosed inventor and his chemicals.

"Careful Luffy, that's hot don'tgetitinmyeyeno….Ahhhhhhh!!!"

"Waaaa, Ussop! Someone quick get a doctor!"

"Sanjiiii, I'm hungry!"

"I told you already NO! I'm cooking for Nami-swan and Robin-chwan!"

Robin chuckled to herself and turned as she felt the movement of a presence beside her. The noise had roused the swordsman from his almost constant comatose state. Ignoring the snarls of the navigator who sat next to her, she glanced at the man waking from another nap.

"They are always so noisy."

"Hm, it happens when your captain is that greedy."

Robin watched as Luffy made another attempt to the stockroom, only to be kicked down the stairs as Sanji made his way towards them with a tray of food.

"Captain-san certainly is lickerish."

Before Zoro could reply, Sanji twirled towards the woman and places a tray of drinks on the table between them. Between her and Nami sunbathing in a tiny bikini, Robin couldn't help but notice the drool falling at the corner of the cook's mouth as he looked at the Navigator's figure.

"Che, Luffy's not the only one who's lickerish."

Zoro snorted in disgust before falling back to sleep, and Robin laughed out loud at her sinful crewmates.

* * *

_I wanted something a bit silly and then I just really wanted to make Zoro a bitch! As soon as I read the desciptions for the word I knew that I had to try and include both meanings, and this crack come out. Its rubbish but it makes me smile._


	8. Ideate

_Ideate_

_Character - Ussop_

_A bit of humor for Easter, enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Ideate** - 1 : to form an idea or conception of

A brainstorm, considered to be just a phrase to an idea, but is the only way to accurately explain what exploded inside the head of the sniper.

Ideas form, minimalistic and simple, and all swirl around fighting for dominance.

The Ideate, the start of it all. Just a simple thought that will manifest into yet another fantastic creation.

Within nanoseconds, the brain whirls into action, dragging other ideas to the original, feeding it, building it higher and higher and more complex and all the more genius as it grows. Soon the brain struggles to maintain it, and the idea will simply grow by itself, now it's own organism evolving beyond the capacities of the brain in inhabits.

And soon enough, that one simple thought, ideated on a whim, now rules the brain, so much no other ideas can even form, and the thought journeys to the mouth, to show the world a shining example of the unbelievable intelligence of the long nosed man.

"…And the 80,000 follows cheered as their great and powerful Captain Ussop, sniper extraordinaire, genius and Pirate hero, defeated the world's greatest sword wielding cook of the sea, part demon and part devil, saving the island of Libitina and earning the love of beautiful mermaid princess, whom he married and lived with whilst maintaining the title of the Greatest Pirate of the Seas!!"

"…Of course you did, Ussop."

Of course, sometimes the brain simply ideates nonsense.

* * *

_Cause Ussop is geeky win :D_


	9. Sobriquet

_Sobriquet_

_Pairing - SanjixZoro (with that topic, how coul I not?)_

* * *

**Sobriquet** :- a descriptive name or epithet : nickname

He never uses my name.

I'd bitch about it more, but I can't say that I don't do the same to him. Ever since he showed up in the shitty restaurant I called him Marimo, and that pretty much stuck. Every now and then I'd vary it, but Marimo is still my synonym of choice. Besides, that name sounds too much like some stupid horse riding hero if you ask me, and there's no way that bastard is anything like that.

Cause that shitty swordsman is no hero. He's dumb and fucking annoying with his big, rippling muscles, taught, tan skin, tight ass, firm, thick -

Oh, fuck. That's not the point.

Sometimes I wish, just once, that he'd call me by my name. Just over dinner, or when fighting, just something civil, and polite, not a sneer and a 'shit cook' or 'dartboard'.

While I prefer the one name, he's invented so many colourful sobriquets for me, I can hardly keep up. Che, if the bastard wants to waste his fucking time thinking of names for me, then he can, but he doesn't have to use all of them. Is it so fucking hard to use my name? Does it hurt him that much, make him weaker?

Even now, after the kissing turns to sucking and nibbling, and he's laying on his back, almost vulnerable, and my cock is buried deep in him, its still the same. I'm lost in him, his smell, his heat, his taste, and I _know_ he enjoys it too, the rigid cock in his grip confirms it, but as he rocks his hips up to meet me, tensing around me, making me unravel, he just smirks and mutters, just before he comes 'fucking cook'

So when I climax, I have to choke on my sob, and bite my lip, because I can't let it come out, can't use that familiarity when we're this intimate, can't look like I need him more than he needs me.

But all I want to do, is just call him Zoro.

* * *

_Kay...I have no Idea how that go THAT angsty, but there we go. Clearly I was feeling a bit smutty, and I love balancing hot sex with angst. Especially with Sanji_

_Is the 1st person okay? I don't really use it much so would love an opinion_


	10. Dyed in the Wool

_Dyed in the Wool_

_Pairing: None, Luffy/Nami Nakamaship_

* * *

**Dyed-in-the-wool** :- thoroughgoing, uncompromising

Ussop paused as he passed the girl's room, questioning why Chopper stared curiously at the door.

Well, a large** keep out **sign on the door of the bedroom makes anyone curious. Especially when Chopper saw Nami drag their captain in that room hours before.

"Maaa, Namiiii, I'm hungry. Can I go yet?"

The navigator sighed and smacked Luffy across the head.

"No Luffy! You will learn this!"

The captain sat on Nami's bed, while she faced him on her chair. In her hands she held up a picture, eyes pleading that he understand it's meaning.

"What is this Luffy?"

The captain blinked and peered close at the picture.

"It's a toilet."

The paper rustled as the page was flipped.

"And this."

"That's Merry!"

"And what is the difference between them, Captain?"

"We live on Merry! We don't sail on the toilet, silly!"

Luffy kicked his legs and laughed and Nami had to restrain herself from pummelling him.

"Exactly, so we can't sail on a toilet, and you can't _**PEE **_off the side of Merry!"

She stamped her foot, half in triumph, half in desperation. She was so sick of seeing an arc of yellow splash into the sea, and she would get him to stop if it killed him.

"But why Nami? It's fun! To pee off his ship is part of a man's romance!"

Luffy looked outraged at the mere thought. Nami just looked outraged.

When Chopper and Ussop watched their captain arch into the sea from the livid navigator's kick, they were curious as to why she tried to teach him anything. Monkey D Luffy was dyed-in-the-wool in everything he did, including going to the bathroom. There was no teaching him.

* * *

_Follow the mild angst with some laughs. I love LxN friendship, and it always makes me laugh that Luffy pees off Merry alot (in the anime, I mean). And I love the concept of a man's romance, which is something that would NEVER be said here in the UK, despite I think being a brilliant term._


End file.
